Falešné číslo - Sherlock BBC
by SallyPejr
Summary: Tumblr AU - 'Hej, snažím se přesvědčit své kámoše, že jsem bůh sexu, takže mohl bys mi rychle napsat na ubrousek svoje falešné telefonní číslo'


John se napije piva a vzápětí ho skoro vyprskne, když slyší, jakou historku o něm chce Murray začít vyprávět.

„Bille! Drž zobák!" okřikne ho a pro zdůraznění svého pokynu ho ještě praští do paže.

„Copak, Trojkontinentální, stydíš se?" rýpe si Bill s veselou.

„Trojkontinentální?" diví se Mike oslovení.

„To nevíš?" chechtá se Bill a uhne další ráně blonďatého muže, která míří jeho směrem. „Kapitán John H. Watson, muž tří kontinentů. Nebo spíš muž všech žen a mužů tří kontinentů."

„Johne!" zvolá Mike nadšeně a s úsměvem od ucha k uchu. „Ty ses vůbec nezměnil!"

„Cože?" zatváří se John skoro vyděšeně, ale jeho dva kumpáni si ho nevšímají a začnou se bavit mezi sebou. Jeden s historkami z university, druhý z vojny.

„Co to vy dva melete?" hádá se John.

„My meleme?" chytne se Bill za hrudník, jako by ho Johnova slova ranila. „My jen rozšiřujeme tvoji slávu lamače srdcí a největšího sukničkáře v armádě."

„A na vysoké," přidá se Mike. „Dostal číslo i z těch největších ledových královen a homofobů na škole."

„Ten dostal číslo i od lidí, co nemaj telefon," přisadí si Bill.

„Hele, nepopírám, že mi flirtování jde," začne John, čímž si od svých dvou kamarádů vyslouží uchechtnutí nad podceněním situace. „Ale vy dva ze mě děláte promiskuitního playboye nebo co," hádá se John.

„Říkáme, že dokážeš sbalit kohokoliv, ne že máš v každém městě manželku," poplácá ho Mike po zádech.

„Že jste vy dva břídilové, neznamená, že já jsem sukničkář," ohradí se John.

„To bolelo, kámo," zatváří se Bill skoro uraženě. Ovšem hned vzápětí se pobaveně ušklíbne.

„No tak nám ubožákům ukaž, jak nabalují profíci," vyzve Bill Johna a pokyne mu rukou k dalším lidem v podniku. „Rádi se poučíme, jak na to."

„Nejsem vaše cvičená opice," ohradí se John okamžitě. „A nebudu si shánět známost na jednu noc jenom kvůli tomu, že se vy dva nudíte," kmitne prstem mezi svými kamarády, než se znovu napije piva.

„Neříkáme, že máš skočit do postele s prvním člověkem, co půjde kolem stolu," zvedne Mike ruce v obraně. „Jen ať od někoho získáš číslo. Pokud ti to flirtování jde jako na škole, pak to nebude problém," povídá Mike s výrazem svatouška.

„Děláš si srandu?" podívá se na něj John nevěřícně.

„No tak, Trojkontinentní, nebuď srab," přidá se Bill. „Přece si nechceš pokazit pověst."

„Snažíte se mě vyhecovat?" zeptá se John nevěřícně.

„Jo," přikývne Bill beze studu na souhlas a věnuje Johnovi zářivý úsměv.

„Jste idioti," povzdechne si John a promne si kořen nosu.

„Hele, jedno číslo od vybrané osoby a dáme ti pokoj," pokrčí Mike rameny.

„To vám mám věřit?" zahučí John podezíravě. „A co to má být 'vybraná osoba'?"

„Že ti určíme, koho sbalit," vysvětluje Mike. „Třeba na tu servírku ti stačí jen mrknout a máš její číslo i s kalhotkama."

„To je fakt," přikyvuje Bill nadšeně na souhlas. „Vyberem ti někoho hodného tvého talentu."

„Začínám se děsit," protočí John oči.

„Nějaké limity?" zajímá se Mike, který není fyzicky schopný se přestat culit.

„Žádná obluda a žádný bezdomovec. A nikdo zadaný, jasný?" vzdá se John a určí limity hry.

„Jak si přeješ," zazubí se Bill a s neskrývaným nadšením se rozhlédne kolem.

„Mám cíl," řekne Mike a dle Johna zní až příliš spokojeně sám se sebou. „Právě vešel, fialová košile, dlouhý kabát, jde k baru," popíše oběť.

„Souhlas!" vyhrkne Bill okamžitě.

John se ohlédne, aby zjistil, koho mu vybrali za cíl a brada mu skoro spadne na zem.

„To si děláte prdel," zasyčí na své takzvané kamarády, když uvidí mladého kluka v nóbl oblečení, který vypadá, jako by sem zabloudil.

„Neřekl jsi, že to nesmí být chlap," usměje se Mike nevině.

„Souhlasil's, tak padej, Trojkontinetní," přidá se k němu Bill.

„Jste oba zrádci a hajzli," neodpustí si John, než dopije svou sklenici a vydá se k baru.

„Tohle nedá," rozplývá se Mike škodolibou radostí. „Měli jsme se o něco vsadit."

„Proč si seš tak jistej? Ty toho floutka znáš?" diví se Bill.

„Jo," přikývne Mike na souhlas. „Představ si tu největší ledovou pannu, co znáš, párkrát ji vynásob a přidej k tomu ostrý jazyk, skoro jasnovidecké schopnosti a tendenci tě vymáchat v těch nejtrapnějších věcech, co se o tobě dají říct, a to i bez toho, aby ses s tím klukem znal. To je Sherlock Holmes."

„Poslali jsme Johna na smrt," pokývne Bill hlavou, než se pobaveně uchechtne. „To by chtělo kameru."

\- - o - -

John musí uznat, že vybrat Mike umí.

Jeho oběť je vysoký hubený chlápek, co vypadá, že ještě studuje na vysoké. Oblečený je jednoduše, ale elegantně do černých kalhot a saka a tmavé fialové košile, která ještě podtrhuje bledost jeho kůže. Vypadá jako porcelánová panenka s touto barvou a výraznými lícními kostmi a souměrným obličejem orámovaným černými zvlněnými vlasy.

Tenhle chlápek vypadá dle Johnova názoru naprosto dokonale a taky jako něco, co je úplně mimo jeho ligu. Ne, že by John obvykle tyhle věci řešil, ale teď si vážně připadá, jako by chlápek před ním patřil do vyšší kasty.

„Ahoj," pozdraví John neznámého, který se mezitím usadil na barové stoličce a sám si sedne vedle něj.

Než stačí dlouhán nějak zareagovat, objeví se u nich barman, aby převzal jejich objednávky. John si poručí další pivo, dlouhán sklenici vody.

„Většina lidí jde do hospody za alkoholem," podotkne John trochu udiveně.

„Nechceš mi rovnou říct, co po mně chceš?" zeptá se dlouhán znuděným hlasem. Znuděným a neuvěřitelně hlubokým hlasem, který dělá divné věci s Johnovým tělem a myšlenkovými pochody.

„Já-" začne John, nevěda, co chce vlastně říct, ale mladý muž ho nenechá mluvit.

„Viděl jsem tě u stolu, když jsem přišel a tví společníci se tvářili velice nadšeně, když mě viděli, tak co kdybys mi rovnou řekl, jaký vtípek na mě plánujete?"

„Oh," hlesne John překvapeně, ale pak se rozhodne vyklopit pravdu. „Obvykle mívám docela úspěch, když s někým flirtuju, a tak se ti dva idioti rozhodli, že mě vyzkouší a vybrali mi tě za oběť. Jsi jedinou osobou tady, co je úplně mimo moji ligu," povídá John s pokrčením ramen.

„Mimo ligu?" nakrčí dlouhán udiveně čelo.

„Seš o dost mladší, nejspíš ještě na universitě, oblečený jako elegán, mluvíš, jako bys za sebou měl soukromou školu a seš pravděpodobně ten nejhezčí chlap, jakého jsem kdy potkal," řekne John po pravdě. „Já jsem o dost starší, oblečený jsem málem jako vandrák a vůbec jsem od pohledu úplně nezajímavý."

„To bych neřekl," prohodí dlouhán s klidem, když se konečně vzpamatuje z mužova předchozího prohlášení.

„A co?" diví se John.

„Že jsi od pohledu nezajímavý," odpoví mu muž s klidem. „Tedy jistě, jsi na první pohled obyčejný, ničím nezajímavý chlápek, na ten druhý se toho ale dá říct víc."

„Vážně?" diví se John. Není si tak úplně jistý, jestli chce slyšet něco víc.

„Jistě," přikývne dlouhán. „Afganistán nebo Irák?"

„Co prosím?!" vyhrkne John a naprosto mine sklenici s pivem, pro kterou se natahoval.

„Afganistán nebo Irák? Kde teď sloužíš?"

„V Afganistánu, ale jak to-"

„Tvoje držení těla a střih vlasů křičí armáda, pod trikem se ti navíc rýsují psí známky. Jsi opálený tak, jak se ti v této zemi nepodaří, ale ne všude, jen po zápěstí a po límec, takže jsi byl v zahraničí, ale ne na dovolené. Sedíš u stolu s dalším vojákem a s Mikem Stamfordem. Mike není ten typ, co by se jen tak v hospodě začal bavit s vojáky. Nejspíš se znáte z dřívějška, nejspíš ze školy. Střední po takové době? Pochybuju. Spíš universita. Mike studoval medicínu, tvoje ruce by odpovídaly rukám chirurga, takže předpokládám, že jsi armádní lékař v zahraničí, otázka jen byla, kde přesně sloužíš," vychrlí ze sebe dlouhán, než se obrátí ke své sklenici vody.

John na něj jen zírá s pusou i očima dokořán.

„To bylo úžasné," vydechne nakonec.

Jeho společník sebou trhne a rychle otočí hlavou směrem k Johnovi.

„Prosím?" zeptá se nejistě.

„Bylo to úžasné. Fantastické," rozhodí John s úsměvem rukama. „A tohle poznáš jen tak? Nikdo ti o mně nic neříkal? Ani Mike? Nevěděl jsem, že se znáte," povídá s tím samým nadšeným úsměvem.

„Nikdo mi nic neříkal. Všechno si dokážu vydedukovat z toho, co vidím," odpoví mu dlouhán pomalu. „Lidi nereagují tak, jako ty," dodá tiše.

„A jak reagují?" zeptá se John udiveně.

„Většinou odejdou, nadávají mi, někteří mě chtějí i napadnout," pokrčí dlouhán rameny. „To bude pravděpodobně i důvod, proč jsem ti byl vybrán za oběť. Mike mě zná a očekával nejspíše, že tě zdedukuju a ty naštvaně odejdeš, aniž bys splnil ten jejich úkol. Předpokládám alespoň, že to on mě vybral, ne?"

„Jo, to byl on. Ten parchant," přikývne John na souhlas.

„Co bylo vlastně účelem toho tvého flirtování?" zeptá se dlouhán zvědavě.

„Získat tvoje číslo," pokrčí John rameny. „Nepředpokládám, že bys měl zájem, ne když víš, že mě poslali ti dva idioti, tak bych jen mohl poprosit o nějaké falešné, ať mi dají pokoj." navrhne John bez nějakého nadšení.

„Falešné číslo by ti moc nepomohlo," zavrtí dlouhán hlavou. „Mike na mě má kontakt, občas totiž využívám jeho laboratoře. Vsadím se, že by si hned ověřil, jestli máš moje číslo nebo ne."

„Zmetek," ohodnotí John svého kamaráda, ale není v tom žádný zápal. Místo dalších řečí John obrátí svou pozornost ke svému pivu.

„A na pravé číslo se mě nezeptáš?" zeptá se dlouhán. „I když mě to vlastně ani neudivuje. Nezeptal ses ani na moje jméno."

„Já-" začne John překvapeně, ale pak se zarazí. On vlastně neví, jak se tenhle chlápek jmenuje. A sebe taky nepředstavil.

„Já jsem John Watson," napřáhne ruku k dlouhánovi.

„Sherlock Holmes," stiskne dlouhán jeho ruku.

„Rád tě poznávám," usměje se John. „Ale jedno mi vysvětli. Co ty děláš v hospodě, jako je tahle? Teda, tohle není úplná díra, ale i tak to vypadá jako něco pod tvoji úroveň."

„Chtěl jsem si ověřit, jestli je místní servírka spolupachatelem jedné loupežné vraždy, ale není. Je na to moc hloupá," mávne Sherlock skoro bez zájmu rukou.

„Loupežná vražda?" zarazí se John. „Jsi policajt?"

„Detektivní konzultant," upřesní Sherlock, než se pustí do podrobnějšího popisu svého povolání.

\- - o - -

„Neříkal's, že John nemá šanci?" podívá se Bill na Mikea.

„Tohle je Sherlock Holmes. U něho nemá šanci _nikdo_!" rozhodí Mike nechápavě rukama, pohled upřený na povídající si dvojici u baru. „Toho chlapa všichni nesnáší, nikdo s ním nechce spolupracovat, ani mluvit. Sherlock _nesnáší_ lidi."

„No tak u Johna očividně udělal výjimku," uchechtne se Bill. „Ty vole, ten kluk taky sbalí všechno, co se hýbe," zavrtí skoro nevěřícně hlavou, než se postaví a začne si oblíkat bundu.

„Jdeš pryč?" diví se Stamford.

„Hele, John už si zábavu na dnešní noc našel, ten už nás tu nepotřebuje, tak na co se zdržovat?" pokrčí Bill s klidem rameny. „Ale jestli chceš, znám ve městě super strip bar."

„No, to zní rozhodně lákavěji, než sledovat ty dva, jak nad sebou slintaj," usoudí Mike, než dopije pivo a taky se postaví.


End file.
